All for moral support
by expired lemonade
Summary: Sledge gets drunk one night and accidentally reveals to his friends who his crush is. They decide to help him, get with his crush and in support do the same.
1. Prologue: The Robbery

Prologue: The Robbery

LA, USA

The bank is never peaceful. There is always something happening. An angry customer, a toddler throwing a tantrum, customers worried they won't be able to pay back their loans on time, but the employers of the bank were not expecting a large terrorist attack. Occasionally, a criminal underestimates the security of the bank and attempts a robbery, only to be leave in handcuffs a few minutes later. However no one could have prepared for this morning's white mask attack. A large number of men wearing white ceramic masks and armed to the teeth stormed the building, killing all of the guards. One civilian tried to be a hero, running at a man wielding the chair he was just sitting on. One of the terrorists simply smacked him in the head with the butt of his shotgun, knocking him out. He aimed his weapon at the unconscious man, but before he could pull the trigger, a fellow terrorist stopped him.

"Wait! Don't kill him yet, he could be useful."

"Good idea"

A few minutes later, the hostage woke up. He began to stand up but then heard a voice behind him.

"Don't move"

The hostage tried to question the man about why he was being kept hostage, but then realized his mouth was duct taped. He sat back down. He looked around and saw that he was in the vault. The vault, and the two adjacent rooms to it were all heavily fortified. Barricaded doors, Fortified walls, barbed wire and a large number of armed men. There was no way the police or even a SWAT team could save him. He was dead for sure.

Meanwhile, outside the bank, the police had set up a blockade. A SWAT team was outside, ready to fire at anyone who stepped outside. The police then heard a loud voice coming from inside the bank. One of the terrorists must have brought a megaphone.

"DO NOT ENTER THE BUILDING, WE HAVE A HOSTAGE AND WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL HIM IF RESCUE IS ATTEMPTED. WE ARE GOING TO DO WHAT WE CAME TO DO, THEN LEAVE THE BUILDING. NO EARLIER THAN 20 MINUTES AFTER WE HAVE LEFT, YOU MAY ENTER THE BUILDING AND RESCUE THE HOSTAGE. ALL ARMED MEN MUST STAND DOWN NOW"

No one moved. The SWAT team leader radioed to the mobile police HQ and asked the chief of police what to do. The chief of police replied. "Wait, they might have more demands." Five minutes later the voice from inside spoke again.

"I REPEAT, ALL ARMED MEN MUST STAND DOWN OR WE KILL THE HOSTAGE"

The chief of police radioed back to the SWAT leader "Do as he says, I'm calling in team rainbow"


	2. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**Chapter 1: the rescue**

 **Herefordshire, England**

All the operators of team rainbow gathered in 'the war room' as the operators called it. Six, their commander sat at the head of the table.

"There has been a white mask attack at a bank in LA." she said. "They killed the guards, took a hostage and fortified the building, they are now presumably robbing the place. The local authorities have stood down and called us. We need to assemble a team, make a plan and then get there as fast as possible. As soon as the hostage is taken, they will try to take him back, so we will need a mix of attackers and defenders. Sledge, you're our soft breacher and team leader. Thermite, you're our hard breacher and second in command. Montagne, you're the point man.

"Now for defence. Ela, you're our roamer, and Doc, you're the anchor. The rest of you are dismissed"

The five operators went to get their gear. The rest of the operators left the room, except for Mike, aka Thatcher.

"Ma'am, not to be rude, but why wasn't I picked? I haven't been on a mission in months, and you promised me…"

Six raised her hand to signal for him to stop talking. "I did promise you that I would send you on the next mission, but I think you better stay here for this one."

"Why?"

"I have a different task for you, something you will enjoy. You are our most experienced operator. You've been in the army since your 18th birthday, you have fought in 3 wars and you were one of the first operators in team rainbow. We have 2 new operators, so you and Rook will show them around."

Thatcher always worked best with junior operators, and always loved being the one to show them around. This was so much better than a mission. "Thank you ma'am," he said and left.

* * *

The chosen operators boarded the team rainbow A320 aircraft which was painted to look like a regular passenger aircraft. The plane took off a few minutes later headed towards LA.

On the plane, the team sat around a table with a bunch or maps on it. There were four maps in total, one for each floor and the roof. Each room was labelled. Seamus, aka Sledge explained the plan.

"The police have done some recon and discovered that the hostage is being kept in the vault, so most of the enemies will be down there. We will enter through the garage and then split into two teams. Me, Jordan (aka Thermite) and Gustave (aka Doc) will go through Secure hallway to Gold vault. Ela and Gilles (aka Montagne) will go through Vault Entrance. We then breach both sides and once the room is cleared, we set up defences and fight off the remaining enemies. After that we make our way to the roof and exit via helicopter. You all have the rest of the flight to learn the callouts.

* * *

 **LA, USA**

When the plane was about to land the team geared up. The plane landed and the team got in a waiting police helicopter and flew to the bank. They landed and moved through the bank together, with Gilles leading the way with his shield. They had to fight through 4 enemies to get to secure hallway, all of which were killed without incident. Once they were in secure hallway they split into two groups. Each group moved up to the hostage room, getting another 6 kills between them. Both doors leading into the vault were barricaded.

Seamus said over the radio, "Montagne, break down the barricade and take the fire. I will break down this door soon after. Ela, take cover behind the wall for now" Seamus then heard the barricade getting hit with Gilles' shield, then again, and after the third hit he heard it break, soon after he heard yelling and gunfire as the terrorists tried to shoot the man behind the shield but there wasn't any way they were getting through the reinforced alloys and kevlar. Soon after, Seamus hit the barricade with his hammer, taking it out in one hit. The three operators then fired into the room, killing the 5 men that were in there.

Seamus yelled, "set up defences, now!"

Less than 30 seconds later, the doors were re-barricaded, Ela had set up her grizmot mines, she and Jordan had left the room to ambush incoming attackers, and the other operators took defensive positions.

Another 4 terrorists had tried to reclaim the hostage, but 2 of them were ambushed by Ela and Jordan and 2 others tried made it to the room but were stunned by Ela's grizmot mines and then shot down immediately.

Seamus radioed to Ela and Jordan, "that's all of them, come back and we can get out of here"

Gustave removed the tape off of the hostages mouth and untied him. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"N-no, I'm fine, got a headache though, J-just get me out of here." The hostage replied.

Suddenly, Gilles heard heavy breathing and saw a blue light coming from outside the room. Then a terrorist wearing a hazmat suit and holding a detonator spotted them and charged at them.

"BOMBER!" yelled Gilles as he extended his shield. The bomber detonated himself as soon after he got to Gilles. Gilles was thrown back across the room.

Jordan and Ela came back to see Gilles on the floor, with Gustave next to him.

"What happened?" asked Jordan.

"A bomber got through, his shield took most of the blast, but I think he has a broken rib or two, I'll give him a stim shot and he should be fine but he needs to get to the hospital.

Seamus told the hostage, "we are going to take a helicopter from the roof. You need to be quiet and do exactly what I say, when I say it, understand?" The hostage nodded.

The operators got to the top floor without incident, they just need to go onto the porch and then climb onto the roof, but suddenly Seamus heard something.

"Wait here. Jordan, take the hostage"

He peeked around the corner looking down the stairs. Then suddenly, behind him, Ela saw something that no one else did. She saw another bomber coming from behind, charging towards Seamus, detonator in hand. Seamus saw it too, but it was too late. She knew he wouldn't have enough time to turn around, aim his weapon and fire. The other operators were too shocked to act, but Ela wasn't. She ran up to the bomber, grabbed his legs and flipped him over the railing. As he fell, the bomber grabbed Ela and took her down with him. The two hit the ground hard, Ela stopped moving. The bomber picked up his detonator and was about to hit the button, but he was instantly killed by Seamus's hammer after he dropped it from the top onto the terrorist's head. Gustave and Seamus quickly ran down the stairs to see if Ela was okay.

Gustave checked for a pulse. She was alive, that was good. He checked for breathing, there was some breathing, but it was irregular and weak. Probably a punctured lung. He then checked the rest of her body, noticing her left ankle was broken and a dislocated shoulder.

"She's alive, but needs urgent medical attention, we need to get out of here" Doc turned on his radio "This is Doc to HQ, we have two injured operators, one in critical condition. Prepare two rooms at the nearest hospital and let our evac know that we need to stop at the hospital first."

The team got into the helicopter, which then took Ela and Gilles to hospital. They left the hostage with the authorities and then flew back to the airport to debrief on the plane and report back to six.

* * *

When they arrived on the plane, they showered and changed into casual clothing. They then watched the footage from the chest-mounted cameras each operator had on a projector.

Seamus said, "Can anyone see any mistakes we made during the operation"

Jordan said, "For the first bomber, we assumed that all the terrorists were dead, and let our guard down"

"Good, Gustave?"

"For the second bomber, you heard a noise, but didn't get anyone to watch your back while you checked it out."

"Good, here's the report I'm sending to six"

He showed a document on the projector.

 **Mission time:** 7 minutes, 46 seconds

 **Terrorists killed/injured:** 20 terrorists killed by gunfire, one by sledgehammer and one by suicide.

 **Operators killed/injured:** Two operators injured, one in critical condition. Both currently in medical care, both injuries were caused while saving fellow operators. Team will return once both operators are fit to travel.

 **Civilians killed/injured:** One out of one hostages rescued, minor injuries and possible psychological damage. Currently under care by local authorities.

"Anyone got anything to add?"

No-one said anything.

"Alright, I'll send this report and then let's go see how the others are doing"

The other operators left the room. Seamus sent the document as well as the camera footage by email. As he was about to send Gilles' video, the thumbnail caught his eye. The image was taken just before the two operators breached the vault and showed Ela standing by the wall. For some reason she looked very attractive in that photo. He moved on and as he was sending Jordan's video, the thumbnail was of the two of them waiting to ambush terrorists. She looked just as beautiful in that image as she did in Gilles'. He then realised something. This happened when he first met her but he only realised it now when she saved his life. He realised he had fallen in love with Elzbieta Bosak.

* * *

The team arrived at the hospital by car, the receptionist told them where their friends were being kept and went to their rooms. Seamus and Gustave talked to Gilles first

"How you doing?" asked Seamus

"Shield took most of the blast, but I still got injured. Gustave, I'll give you five dollars if you can guess how many ribs I broke."

"Two?"

"One"

"Dammit," said Gustave, he reached into his pocket to get his wallet but Gilles stopped him

"Another five for Ela?"

"Sure, I'm betting three ribs"

"I'm betting four." Gilles turned to face Ela. "Ela, how many ribs did you break?"

"Three, why?"

Gustave said "He bet me five pounds it was four"

Most of the operators used pounds since although they were from many different countries, they were based in England.

Next Seamus went to talk to Ela. She looked even more beautiful in person as she did on camera. She always had but he only realised it earlier that day.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, if it weren't for you I would be splattered all over the bank walls," said Seamus.

"From what I heard from Gilles, I would be splattered too if you hadn't dropped your hammer."

"I would hug you now if you didn't have broken ribs"

Ela laughed, Seamus quickly turned away to hide a blush. Did he really just say that?

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

The Prologue was well received. This story already has more views and followers than I ever would have expected, and that was just the prologue! I plan on releasing one chapter every day, but it might take 2-3 days. Thank you very much for the support, it's really great to know that I entertained a few people, even if it's just a small number, it's still much more than I expected.


End file.
